1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal molecules are oriented or aligned homogeneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the viewing angle characteristics of a liquid crystal display device, a viewing angle compensating film formed of a discotic liquid crystal has been conventionally used as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-334010.
When the viewing angle compensating film formed of the discotic liquid crystal is used, contrast is improved in respective field directions, i.e., a lateral direction and a vertical direction in a display surface, thereby improving the viewing angle. However, there occurs a problem that the hue of one color varies in accordance with each field direction (which will be referred to as a hue shift in each field direction). That is, in, e.g., white display, its hue differs depending on each field direction, i.e., a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.